Six Flags Nashua
Six Flags Nashua is a theme park located in Nashua, New Hampshire that opened in 2003 as FunLand New Hampshire. In 2008, Six Flags bought the park. The park currently has 9 roller coasters. History FunLand New Hampshire Era (2003-2007) In 2003, Michael Williams III opened FunLand New Hampshire. He wanted to follow in the footsteps of his grandfather, Michael Williams I, who opened the eventual Six Flags Bangor, and his father, Michael Williams II, who opened the eventual Six Flags Newark. At the time, there was only Electro-Shock and Scarecrow, a B&M Hyper coaster and a GCI dueling wooden coaster respectively. There were also four flat rides opened: Bumper Cars, Flying Animals, Tea Cups, and Enterprise. For the second year of the park, S&S built Sky Drop, a three-tower combo drop tower. Also, Zamperla built their classic convoy attraction, called Truckin'. In 2005, GCI built Cosmic Fury, the second GCI wooden coaster in the park. For the 2006 season, S&S returned to build Scream! The ride was a screamin' swing. For 2007, swings were added to the park's ride lineup. They were named Sweeper. Six Flags Era (2008-Present) After the conclusion of the 2007 season, Williams's dream came true. Six Flags purchased the park. They renamed it Six Flags Nashua. Six Flags opened Pandemonium, a Gerstlauer spinning coaster, at the park for 2008. They also added a Looney Tunes Movie Town section to the park. They renamed some of the existing attractions to Looney Tunes themed names. Tweety's Flyers, Speedy Gonzales's Convoy, Bugs Bunny Carrot Cups, were two that were renamed. Sweeper was also renamed Crime Wave. They also added Superman: Ride of Steel, an Intamin Mega Coaster. A Huss Giant Frisbee was built for the 2009 season called Riddler's Revenge. Taz's Chaos Coaster and Sylvester's Steam Train also opened.. In 2010, the park opened Déjà Vu, a Vekoma Giant Inverted Boomerang. Like 2009, Road-Runner Express opened. The park announced that they would open a Hurricane Harbor in 2011. Five attractions were announced. Six Flags announced that, for the 2012 season, Superman: Ride of Steel would be rethemed to Bizarro. Rough 'n' Tough Kids was also added. In 2013, Premier Rides built their Sky Rocket model, Superman: Ultimate Flight. For the 2014 season, Bumper Cars was renamed Road Rage. Also SkyScreamer and Looping Demon were added. At the end of the year, Scarecrow was closed down. For 2015, Crow's Nest opened. It was the RMC I-Box Treatment of Scarecrow. As for the theming change, Six Flags wanted to go in the direction of the crows and not the farming direction with Scarecrow. Haunted Scarecrow was thought to be the new name of the attraction. Six Flags announced that S&S would make its return to the park in 2016. This time, they built Berserk, a 4D Free Fly coaster. They also had their first Fright Fest at the end of the regular operating season. In 2017, Hurricane Harbor was expanded. Plunge, Roaring Rapids, and The Harbor opened. Also, Superman: Ultimate Flight received VR. Road Rage closed at the end of the year. For the 2018 season, the park opened Wonder Woman's Lasso, a Zamperla junior coaster, to the DC Universe section. Nightwing, a Huss Fly Away, and Joker's Chaos, a Chance Wipeout, also opened in the section Attractions Six Flags Nashua currently has 11 roller coasters, 14 flat rides, and 8 water rides. Themed Areas * North Area * DC Universe * Looney Tunes Movie Town * Hurricane Harbor Roller Coasters * Electro-Shock (2003) * Cosmic Fury (2005) * Pandemonium (2008) * Taz's Chaos Coaster (2009) * Road-Runner Express (2010) * Déjà Vu (2010) * Bizarro (2012) * Superman: Ultimate Flight (2013) * Crow's Nest (2015) * Berserk (2016) * Wonder Woman's Lasso (2018) Flat Rides (Thrill) * Enterprise (2003) * Sky Drop (2004) * Scream! (2006) * Riddler's Revenge (2009) * SkyScreamer (2014) * Looping Demon (2014) * Nightwing (2018) * Joker's Chaos (2018) Flat Rides (Family) * Crime Wave (2007, originally known as Sweeper) Flat Rides (Kiddie) * Tweety's Flyers (2003, originally known as Flying Animals) * Bugs Bunny Carrot Cups (2003, originally known as Tea Cups) * Speedy Gonzales's Convoy (2004, originally known as Truckin') * Sylvester's Steam Train (2009) * Rough 'n' Tough Kids (2012) Hurricane Harbor * The Nile (2011) * Waves (2011) * Twister (2011) * Bonzai Pipelines (2011) * Splash Island (2011) * Plunge (2017) * Roaring Rapids (2017) * The Harbor (2017) Defunct/Former Rides * Scarecrow (2003-2014) * Road Rage (2003-2017; formerly known as Bumper Cars) Category:Six Flags Category:Theme parks Category:United States Category:New Hampshire